


Baby Grab Ahold of the Joystick

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Ficmas 2019 [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cockwarming, Consequences, Established Relationship, Foreplay, M/M, Mentions of cockcages, Top!Ketch, bottom!Dean, mentions of spanking, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22068370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Dean and Ketch are playing a game on game night.
Relationships: Arthur Ketch/Dean Winchester
Series: Ficmas 2019 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569166
Comments: 16
Kudos: 60





	Baby Grab Ahold of the Joystick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuxInvictus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxInvictus/gifts).



> FIIIIICMAS IS ALMOST OVER!!!! AND THIS IS THE FIRST FIC OF 2020!!! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!
> 
> Today's Ficmas gift is for @this-darkness-light. MERRY FUCKIN' FICMAS
> 
> Title taken from Simon Curtis's "Joystick" (which is an entire song that's full of fuckin' euphemisms for gay sex and I love it). Here's a link to the lyrics: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NHSmtKAGGaU

“You’re about to die,” Ketch observed as he watched Dean play his video game over his shoulder. 

“Thanks, like I didn’t know that,” Dean said dryly, furiously pressing the buttons on the controller. “Fuckin’ hell!!” he shouted as he died in the game. Again. “Art, can you beat this boss for me, please?” 

Ketch smirked in amusement. “You know, I’m beginning to wonder if you’re deliberately dying,” he said, giving a little thrust upwards into Dean. 

Dean groaned from the thrust and turned to look at his Brit. “Art, would I  _ ever  _ do something like that?” he asked in an innocent tone, squeezing the cock inside of him. 

“Sweet little poppet,” Ketch cooed, “you absolutely  _ would  _ do that.” He squeezed the soft skin over Dean’s hips. “Now, hand me the controller, and let me beat this boss for you. Again. How many bosses is this now?” 

“Four,” Dean said, squirming a little as he handed the controller back to his lover. 

Ketch gave a short growl. “So that’s forty smacks to your delectable arse, and how many times have you died now?” 

Dean hummed in thought as he watched Ketch move towards the boss from his last save point. “Seven, I think,” he said. 

Ketch didn’t answer at first, his brow furrowed as he concentrated on beating the boss that Dean’s tried to beat three times now. Within just a few calculated moves, the boss was defeated, and Ketch moved forward to collect the loot. 

Dean threw his hands up in the air. “How?!” he demanded. “How do you even  _ do  _ that?” 

“Practice and innate talent, my poppet,” Ketch said. “And my, my, my, a whole bloody week in a cockcage? You’re going to be one sore little toy indeed.” 

Dean flushed as he took the controller back and continued onto the next level. He couldn’t wait. 

These game nights weren’t too common. But he did love sitting on Ketch’s cock, feeling it gently pulse in him as he played his video game. Having the ‘punishments’ for dying or asking Ketch to beat a boss for him was a lot of fun too. And yeah, sometimes the deaths or the bosses were asked for, but they really  _ weren’t.  _ And also, Ketch is really fucking good at playing video games. 

“How many times do you think you’ll die, poppet?” Ketch hummed. 

“I don’t know,” Dean said, gritting his teeth. “And I hope I beat this boss.” 

“Have we played ten levels yet?” Ketch asked, raking his nails down the insides of Dean’s thighs gently. 

Dean hissed and tried to concentrate on the game. “No, I’m only on the fifth level,” he admitted when he was at an easier part of the level. 

“Only halfway done, and we’ve got forty smacks and a week in the cage?” Ketch smirked. “Sore little toy.” 

Dean whimpered. 

“Do we need to pause, poppet?” Ketch asked. “Does my little toy need to be full of cum while he continues to play his game?” 

When phrased like that, Dean couldn’t hardly say that he didn’t want (or need) that, so he nodded his head rapidly. 

“Pause and save, baby, and let me fuck you,” Ketch purred. “Just remember, we don’t cum until level ten.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
